Is It Something We Call Love?
by potato95
Summary: Bukan sesuatu yang mengherankan jika seorang Min Yoongi tak mempercayainya namun bukankah sesuatu yang mencengangkan saat seorang Park Jimin juga tak mempercayainya? Namun begitulah, Park Jimin hanya tidak mempercayainya. Yoonmin fict.
**Title : Is it something we call love?**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin,**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is purely made by me.**

Jimin selalu mengagumi pemuda yang kini berambut abu-abu. Ada usaha dibalik tatapan malas yang selalu ia perlihatkan setiap saat. Dan ada kerja keras dibalik kecintaannya untuk tidur disela-sela jadwal bekerja mereka. Senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya juga menambah kekaguman Jimin padanya.

Jimin selalu menyukai bagaima pemuda itu duduk dengan sebuah note ditangannya. Seolah benda itu takkan pernah lepas darinya, dan memang itulah kenyataannya. Jimin menyukai bagaimana ia menuliskan setiap kata yang ia ingat dan menggumamkannya menjadi sebuah lirik. Jimin bahkan menyukai bagaimana ia tertidur saat sedang mengerjakan perkerjaannya. Hampir setiap hal dari seorang Min Yoongi ia sukai.

"Kau bersikap seolah-olah kau mnyukainya Jimin."

Pernyataan itu terlontar dari mulut seorang Kim Taehyung yang merupakan sahabatnya. Dan sontak saja hal itu membuat Jimin tertawa keras. Ia memang menyukai Min Yoongi, namun bukan dalam konteks hendak menjadikannya seorang kekasih. Ia hanya menyukai betapa berbedanya Min Yoongi dari orang-orang yang pernah ditemuinya. Dengan kata lain Park Jimin hanya mengagumi dan menghormati sang pemuda berambut abu-abu. Hanya sebatas itu.

Kim Taehyung mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli, saat mendengar alasan yang dilontarkan Jimin. Lalu berkata jika itu bisa jadi alasan untuk terbentuknya perasaan lain seperti benar-benar menyukai dalam arti yang sesungguhnya hingga ingin menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai kekasihnya – _mungkin_. Dan Jimin hanya terkekeh pelan setalah berkata tidak mungkin.

Ada alasan yang membuat hal itu menjadi tidak mungkin. Alasan _klise_ dengan mengatakan mereka tak mempercayai perasaan bernama 'cinta' itu. Yoongi selalu mendecis tidak suka saat seseorang berucap kata yang menyinggung kata tabu itu dan Jimin selalu meringis mendengarnya.

Bukan sesuatu yang mengherankan jika seorang Min Yoongi tak mempercayainya namun bukankah sesuatu yang mencengangkan saat seorang Park Jimin juga tak mempercayainya? Namun begitulah, Park Jimin hanya tidak mempercayainya.

"Kau akan mempercayainya saat kau telah jatuh hati pada seseorang Jimin." Ucap Soekjin.

"Mungkin begitu _hyung_ " Ucap Jimin tak peduli.

.

.

Hingga dua tahun setelah mereka debut didunia hiburan. Sang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya mengatakan dengan nada setengah tak percaya bahwa ia menyukai seseorang dari grup mereka. Dan Yoongi hanya mengatakan hal itu kepada Jimin.

Jimin terkejut –tentu saja. Namun ia tak bertanya mengenai siapa yang disukai sang pemuda. Sedikit rasa penasaran tentu saja muncul dihatinya, namun masih seperti dulu ia masih meringis mendengar kata tabu itu.

"Dan sekarang kau mempercayainya _hyung?_ "

Pertanyaan itu terlontar saat mereka berdua tinggal di dorm dan member lainnya keluar untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka. Awalnya Yoongi mengerinyit heran, namun setelahnya ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Entahlah, terjadi begitu saja menurutku."

"Terjadi begitu saja?"

"Dia membuatku nyaman, aku menyukainya."

Dan Jimin hanya terdiam. _Sebatas rasa nyamankah?_

.

.

Seminggu kemudian saat member yang lain telah meninggalkan ruang latihan dan menyisakan Yoongi dan Jimin, Yoongi berkata ia akan mengatakan perasaannya pada orang itu. Dan Jimin tersedak saat mendengar perkataan Yoongi.

"Kapan kau berencana mengatakannya?"

"Secepatnya."

"Apa kau yakin dia juga menyukaimu?"

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya yang awalnya terfokus pada ponsel. Ia tertawa kecil saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jimin. Sang pemuda bersurai abu-abu menghela nafas dan menyandarkan badannya.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya dia bahkan tidak tertarik padaku." Ucap Yoongi setengah tak peduli.

"Kau bilang dia membuatmu nyaman?"

Yoongi mengangguk, ia meraih botol yang berisi air mineral dan meneguknya.

"Benar, namun ada hal yang membuat ia tak tertarik padaku, menurutku."

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin mengatakan perasaanmu?"

"Apa kau fikir aku tipe orang yang akan diam saja? Lagipula, jika kau memiliki perasaan, harus diakatakan."

Yoongi berucap seraya meraih tasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Sang pemuda hendak meninggalkan ruangan latihan mereka. Namun seolah tahu Jimin masih duduk ditempatnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?" Ucap Yoongi setelah menguap.

Jimin tersentak, ia meraih tasnya dan berlari kecil mengejar Yoongi sudah meninggalkan ruang latihan mereka.

.

.

" _Hyung_ " panggil Jimin.

Yoongi yang awalnya duduk sambil menonton televisi menoleh kearah Jimin. Ia mengangguk sebagai balasaan panggilan Jimin padanya.

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"…."

"Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Belum waktunya aku fikir"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya penasaran."

Yoongi mengerlingkan matanya bosan. Sang pemuda memindahkan pandangannya yang semula terfokus pada televisi kearah Jimin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Um, kenapa kau berubah?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari Jimin dan Yoongi mengerinyit tidak mengerti. Berubah? Apa maksudnya.

"Maksudku em, kau tahu, kau tidak percaya. Ah maksudku kau tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada siapapun. Tapi—"

"Maksudmu, kenapa aku yang tidak percaya pada perasaan itu, bisa menyukai seseorang?"

Jimin mengangguk ragu.

"Ayolah Jimin, aku juga manusia. Sekalipun aku tidak mmepercayainya tidak berarti aku tidak bisa merasakannya."

"…."

"Mungkin benar apa yang pernah dikatakan Soekjin- _hyung_. Aku tidak mempercayainya karena aku belum pernah merasakannya. Dan mungkin saja hal itu juga berlaku padamu."

.

.

Jimin duduk diatas kasurnya dan sebuah buku berada ditangan kanannya. Matanya membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang ada didalam buku tersebut. Perhatiannya teralihkan saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dan ia dapat melihat Kim Taehyung dengan senyum khas miliknya berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau tidak keluar?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Jimin, karena sesuatu yang mengherankan untuk melihat Taehyung di dorm mereka saat mereka diberikan liburan disela jadwal padat. Terlebih Soekjin dan Jongguk memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, karena biasanya Taehyung akan ikut bersama mereka. Dan Taehyung menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Sang pemuda memutuskan untuk ikut duduk diranjang Jimin.

"Apa yang sednag kau fikirkan?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Aku? Aku tak memikirkan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang membaca buku."

Taehyung mengerlingkan matanya.

"Aku mengetahui bagaimana dirimu Park Jimin. Kau hanya akan membaca buku seperti itu saat ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu."

"Hey, kau tahu aku suka membaca."

"Aku tahu hanya saja bukan buku milik Namjoon- _hyung_."

"Ah, kau benar."

"Jadi apa yang mengganggumu?"

"…."

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ya?"

"Apa? Maksudku bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kim Taehyung tertawa pelan. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tertawa sekali lagi.

"Aku hanya menebak saja."

"Aku hanya masih tidak mengerti bagaimana Yoongi- _hyung_ bisa menyukai seseorang dengan begitu mudah. Maksudku, dia tak memepercayai hal itukan. Kau tau sendiri."

"….."

"Dan dia berkata padaku jika dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang itu. Sekalipun dia tahu jika orang itu tidak menyukainya. Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak sebodoh itu aku kira."

Jimin sedikit terkejut saat melihat senyum lebar yang terpatri diwajah Taehyung seolah ia tahu apa yang difikirkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Maksudku, aku hanya penasaran kenapa ia bisa merubah prinsipnya dengan begitu mudah." Ucap Jimin.

Taehyun tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Kau tahu Jim, seharusnya kau sadar jika kau menyukainya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan. Kau menyukai Yoongi- _hyung_ "

"Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku menyukai Yoongi- _hyung_. Kau tahu sendiri jika aku—"

"Jika kau tak mempercayainya. Tapi kau merasakannya kan?"

"Jika aku menyukai Yoongi- _hyung_ maksudmu?"

"Hm. Jangan menyangkal Jimin. Terlalu terlihat jelas bagaimana kau menyukai saat berada disekitar Yoongi- _hyung._ "

"Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku hanya sekedar merasa nyaman. Aku—"

Sekali lagi Tehyung tersenyum.

"Kau menyadarinya?"

Jimin menghela nafas. Rasa nyaman? Sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Yoongi- _hyung_. Apa ia menyukai pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu?. Mungin saja, mungkin saja ia menyukainya.

Jimin menghela nafas, sepertinya ucapan yang pernah dikatakan oleh Soekjin- _hyung_ benar dan itu juga berlaku untuknya.

"Tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah menyukai orang lain." Ucap Jimin pelan.

Dan lagi-lagi Taehyung tertawa. Ia menatap Jimin.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu? Yoongi- _hyung_ memberi tahumu?"

"Bukan hanya saja aku, semua member juga mengetahuinya. Dan bukan Yoongi - _hyung_ yang memberitahunya."

"Lalu?"

"Kalian berdua itu terlalu jelas jika menyukai seseorang. Aku bahkan tahu siapa yang ia sukai."

Jimin menegakkan badannya dan meletakkan buku yang semulai ia berusaha baca diatas meja dan menatap sang sahabat.

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Kau. Tentu saja dirimu Park Jimin."

"Jangan bercanda Kim Taehyung." Ucap Jimin seraya memukul sang sahabat.

Taehyung belum sempat membalas perbuatan Jimin padanya. Pintu kamar terbuka dan mereka dapat melihat Yoongi berdiri disana. Dengan tatapan malas seperti biasanya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Dua jam yang lalu, mungkin."

Dan saat itu wajah Jimin menampakkan pias-pias kemerahan. Sementara Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang kamu bicarakan?" Tanya Jimin pelan berharap Yoongi menjawab tidak.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan mendengar suara kalian yang sekeras itu."

"Lalu kau—"

"Aku butuh berbicara denganmu nanti Kim Taehyung. Sekarang bisa tinggalkan aku dan Jimin?"

Taehyung bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan sang rapper. Namun ia langsung beranjak keluar dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

Setelah Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari kedua pemuda itu. Jimin memilih menyibukkan dirinya dan Yoongi hanya diam dan menatap Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang aku biacarakan dengan Taehyung itu hanya bercanda."

"Benarkah?"

Jimin mengangguk, setidaknya dnegan mengatakan hal itu, ia berharap tidak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua.

"Padahal aku berharap itu bukan hanya candaan." Ucap yoongi.

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu yang aku sukai itu adalah dirimu."

.

.

The End

.

.

 **Review?**


End file.
